Hatred
by Brightcloud0915
Summary: Ratkit, and his littermates have always been hated ever since they were born. Now as they are getting closer to their apprenticeships their leader is about to do something unforgivable. And to make things worse Ratkit is having strange dreams, and getting fragments of a message, but what could it mean.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Here's a new story for you guys. Called Hatred. Anyway I need characters so feel free to give me some. Here's the format:**

**Name:**

**Clan:**

**Occupation:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**So that's it. All I have left to say is first come first served for leaders, deputies, and medicine cats. So if you want your cat to be a leader then hurry and submit. Thank you, and goodbye.**

* * *

DeathClan

Leader-Bonestar-large white tom with green eyes

Deputy-Bloodmoon-sly ginger tom with a white spot on his forehead

Medicine Cat-Deathwhisper-small dark gray she-cat

(Apprentice, Coldpaw)

Warriors-Flintclaw-gray tom with blue eyes

Whitefeather-white she-cat with black ears

(Apprentice, Fleecepaw)

Blazestone-fiery red tom with yellow eyes

Foxtooth-reddish-brown tom with a white underbelly, and tail tip

(Apprentice, Cursepaw)

Willowleaf-gray she-cat with green eyes

Frozenheart-white tom with piercing blue eyes

Firetail-ginger she-cat with a long tail

Redblossom-ginger she-cat with gray eyes

(Apprentice, Rosepaw)

Ravenflight-very dark gray tom with black stripes

(Apprentice, Silentpaw)

Martenheart-dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Ghostfur-very light gray she-cat with striped legs

Fangclaw-reddish-brown tom with amber eyes

(Apprentice, Firepaw)

Soultail-calico she-cat with a black tail

Swiftstrike-black-and-white tom with green eyes

(Apprentice, Midnightpaw)

Apprentices-Coldpaw-dark gray tom

Fleecepaw-white she-cat with amber eyes

Cursepaw-black tom with white paws and amber eyes

Rosepaw-light ginger she-cat

Silentpaw-small gray she-cat with dark green eyes

Firepaw-ginger tom with dark ginger stripes

Midnightpaw-brown, black, and white she-cat

Queens-Featherpelt-long furred gray she-cat, mother of an unknown cat's kits; Ratkit (black tom with green eyes and a long tail), Snakekit (brown she-cat with darker flecks), Hisskit (long furred black tom), and Glimmerkit (white she-cat with ocean blue eyes)

Newheart-silver she-cat with white paws, expecting Blazestone's kits

Elders-Deathclaw-black tom with blazing green eyes, former deputy

Cuffclaw-fluffy black-and-white she-cat with green eyes, white paws, and small white rings around her hind legs

LifeClan

Leader-Fallenstar-dark brown she-cat with a white underbelly and baby blue eyes

Deputy-Stonefrost-gray and white tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat-Featherwillow-gray she-cat with pretty blue eyes

Warriors-Foxcloud-ginger tom with bright amber eyes

Rainfall-calico she-cat with a white tail and blue eyes

(Apprentice, Winterpaw-misty gray she-cat with a black tail and gray eyes)

Emberwing-dark ginger she-cat with pale spots and amber eyes

Blackmoon-pitch black tom with light yellow eyes

(Apprentice, Flowerpaw-ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes)

Ravenblaze-black tom with dark amber eyes

Queens-Shadestream-black she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes, mother of Foxcloud's kits; Flamekit (white she-cat with a ginger tail and blue eyes), Ravenkit (black tom with ice blue eyes), and Cloudkit (white she-cat with ginger paws and molten fire red eyes)

Frozenleaf-pure white she-cat with light green eyes, mother of Blackmoon's kits; Silverkit (white she-cat with silver stripes, and silvery green eyes), Shadowkit (silver she-cat with black stripes and dark amber eyes), Hawkkit (pitch black tom with light yellow eyes), Whitekit (white she-cat with charcoal colored paws, muzzle, ears, and tail tip), and Russetkit (charcoal colored tom with white paws, muzzle, and tail tip)

Elders-Softspirit-calico she-cat with silver around her muzzle and crazy green eyes

DawnClan

Leader-Pinestar-ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Deputy-Leafpelt-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat-Jaywing-gray-silver tom with misty blue eyes

(Apprentice, Firepaw-ginger she-cat with a black muzzle and blazing amber eyes)

Warriors-Soulfire-white tom with dark gray markings and deep green eyes

Darkblaze-black tom with golden streaks and stormy gray eyes

(Apprentice, Silentpaw-light silvery she-cat with white paws, and soft golden eyes; mute)

Leafstorm-dark gray tom with flecks of brown and bright green eyes

Leapfoot-dark gray-blue tabby tom with amber eyes and white paws

Ashspots-light gray she-cat with darker spots and blue eyes

Darkmist-black she-cat with amber eyes

Nettlepelt-golden brown tom with green eyes

(Apprentice, Mothpaw-black and white she-cat with green eyes)

Moonheart-white she cat with bright green eyes

Queens-Frostclaw-russian blue with white tiger stripes and cold blue eyes, mother of Darkblaze's kits; Moonkit (pure black tom with unseeing white eyes), and Stonekit (stone gray tom with one black paw, and curious amber eyes)

Elders-Runningfeather-old ginger and white tom with green eyes

TwilightClan

Leader-Dawnstar-cream she-cat with green eyes

Deputy-Echosoul-dark black tom with gray flecks

Medicine Cat-Brackenfall-white tom with a bracken colored tail and pretty green eyes

Warriors-Runningbrook-beautiful dark gray she-cat with piercing green eyes

Jackdawroar-night black tom

Nightwillow-dark gray almost black she-cat

Hawknose-pale gray tom with brown flecks

Windstripe-gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Addertail-sleek black tom with green eyes and a long tail

(Apprentice, Silverpaw-light silver tom with a white back and black underbelly)

Darkflight-black tom with amber eyes

Lightningheart-golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Nightblaze-black tom with golden eyes

Waterclaw-gray tom with green eyes

Sedgenose-ginger she-cat with blue-green eyes

Featherstep-light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Lightiningblaze-yellow she-cat with pale amber eyes

Queens-Shimmerlight-silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Waterclaw's kits; Silverkit (silver she-cat with amber eyes), and Graykit (gray she-cat with amber eyes)

Emberfoot-black she-cat with green eyes, mother to Darkflight's kits; Blackkit (white tom with a black spot on his nose, and green eyes), and Coldkit ( black she-cat with green eyes)

Elders-Quickwind-calico she-cat with green eyes

Hailstorm-black and gray tom with amber eyes

...

Prologue

The long furred gray she-cat smiled as she looked at her four young kits. Two were toms and the other two were she-cats. Both the toms were black, while the she-cats were both different colors. The oldest of the she-cats was brown with darker flecks, and the other was white. The long furred gray she-cat looked up as two cats padded into the nursery. The first to enter was a ginger tom with a white spot on his forehead. The other was a large white tom with green eyes.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit Bonestar," she addressed the white tom first then the ginger tom, "and yours as well Bloodmoon?"

The ginger tom smirked as if remembering a joke he had told long ago. The gray she-cat glared at him suspiciously.

"We came here to see your kits Featherpelt. Have you given them names yet?" the large white tom asked. Featherpelt shook her head.

"No, but I've thought of some. For the black tom with the long tail I thought Duskkit, for the brown she-cat I was thinking that Dustkit would be appropriate," Featherpelt meowed, "And then for the long furred black tom I thought I would call him Nightkit, and for the last kit I believe Glimmerkit would suit her perfectly."

"Yes they would be good names. But however good they might be and how ever precious your young might be they must go," the ginger tom hissed nastily, and then put on a cocky smile. Featherpelt's eyes widened in astonishment at the ginger tom's scathing words, then narrowed in anger.

"Why must they go? Tell me Bloodmoon, or you won't be able to tell anyone anything ever again," Featherpelt growled at the ginger tom. Bloodmoon took a step back, but didn't lose his cocky smile.

"You broke the code Featherpelt, and now your kits must pay the price for it," Bloodmoon meowed, "They must either be killed or banished. The choice is yours"

Featherpelt glared at Bloodmoon in defiance, then hissed at him in a tone that only he could hear, "You are still angry at me for that. You know as well as I do that I never broke the code!"

"Yes well no one else does, nor ever will. Unless you want your kits to die," Bloodmoon replied in the same tone, and Featherpelt hung her head in defeat. Suddenly though she brought her head back up.

"There is one thing you should know. You will not kill my kits or banish them. Not until they are older at least," Featherpelt hissed.

"Then how long would you have us wait?" Bonestar asked. Featherpelt cocked her head as she thought about her leader's question.

"Wait until their apprentice ceremony, and give them their apprentice names before you banish them. I do not want my kits killed," Featherpelt meowed. Bonestar nodded, while Bloodmoon hissed angrily.

"Very well, but remember no longer then their apprentice ceremony, and they will not receive mentors at all. And change your kits names," Bonestar said. Featherpelt looked at her kits and shook her head.

"I will not change their names. If you want them changed then do it yourself. I also want one of my kits to keep the name they have now," Featherpelt growled. Bonestar hissed angrily and lashed his tail.

"Bonestar, I'll change their names," Bloodmoon meowed, then turned towards Featherpelt, "Choose the kit whose name will remain the same, and I will rename the other three."

Featherpelt surveyed her four kits. Duskkit was the oldest, but that would probably make him the strongest. She looked at Dustkit next the little she-cat looked strong, and tough. Her gaze travelled to her second son Nightkit the smallest of his siblings, but just by looking at him Featherpelt knew he would be able to take anything thrown at him. She looked at Glimmerkit last she was petite, not as tiny as Nightkit but still small, she also looked delicate. With that in mind she made her choice.

"Glimmerkit will keep her name. You can rename the other three now," Featherpelt sighed. Bloodmoon smiled sinisterly.

"Very well. Duskkit's name shall now be Ratkit. Dustkit is now Snakekit, and Nightkit is Hisskit. To be treated like vermin they must be named like vermin," Bloodmoon smiled as he said this. Featherpelt was horrified by her kit's new names, but she couldn't do anything about it.

"I bid you goodnight Featherpelt," Bonestar meowed as he turned and began to pad out of the den, "Come let us leave her in what peace she has Bloodmoon.

"Bloodmoon nodded and followed his leader out of the nursery. Featherpelt sighed with relief once the leader and deputy were truly gone. She swept her tail around her kits and pulled them closer to her. Then she let sleep wash over her. As she fell into darkness she heard a whispered voice say:

"When the glimmer of the rat's eye shall turn toward the hissing snake, then blood shall be spilt under the moon."

* * *

**So what did y'all think of the prologue. I'm still accepting OCs for anyone who still wants to send some over, but I only need them for LifeClan, DawnClan, and TwilightClan. So please send some over, and thanks to everyone who has already sent some to me.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey you all, here is the first chapter of Hatred. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter One

Ratkit's head shot up as he felt a sharp poke in his side. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at his sister, Snakekit. The brown she-cat smiled playfully at her brother.

"Come on, get up. No need to be a dormouse. Besides Hisskit and Glimmerkit are already outside," Snakekit meowed. Ratkit stood up and stretched.

"Okay then lets go," Ratkit said slyly, "After all we don't want to let Hisskit and Glimmerkit have all the fun now, do we?"

Snakekit shook her head, brown eyes gleaming in excitement. Ratkit crept towards the entrance only to stop as he heard a squeal of pain come from outside. Snakekit looked at him fearfully. The two littermates ran into the camp clearing pulling up short when they saw a warrior holding their brother down.

"Let me go. I didn't do anything!" Hisskit mewed. The gray tom holding him down just snarled. Glimmerkit watched helplessly as the tom drug his claws down her brother's back. Hisskit cried out in pain, his amber eyes filled with anguish. Glimmerkit noticed her other littermates standing in the clearing watching the gray tom in horror. Glimmerkit scampered over to them.

"What should we do? Should I get mom?" Glimmerkit asked frantically, her ocean blue eyes wide and scared. Ratkit nodded, and the white furred she-cat dashed into the nursery. It wasn't long before Glimmerkit came out with their mother, Featherpelt. The long furred gray she-cat's eyes were filled with fury as she looked at the gray pelted warrior holding down her son. She stalked up to the tom as again he raked his claws through Hisskit's black pelt.

"Flintclaw, let my son go! He has done nothing wrong," Featherpelt hissed. Flintclaw backed away from the angry she-cat, taking his claws out of Hisskit's flesh. This action caused fresh whimpering to arise from Hisskit.

"You'll have to stop protecting them some time Featherpelt," Flintclaw growled before stalking away. Featherpelt hissed angrily at Flintclaw's retreating form.

"Come here Hisskit, let's go have Deathwhisper and Coldpaw take a look at you. Ratkit why don't you and your sisters go and see the elders," Featherpelt meowed. Ratkit nodded, and watched as his mother led the limping Hisskit to the medicine den. Ratkit started to lead his sisters toward the elders den. He glanced back over his shoulder and saw Flintclaw watching his mother and brother, a smug smile on his face.

As Ratkit took note of the smile something inside of him snapped. Snakekit backed away from her brother as she saw his eyes. They were filled with the fire of anger. Ratkit spun around claws unsheathed, and leaped forward. His eyes were on Flintclaw.

"Flintclaw, how could you do that to my brother?" Ratkit yowled as he ran towards the gray tom. The smug smile slid from the warrior's face, only to be replaced by a look of fear. Suddenly Ratkit saw a ginger blur hurtle towards him out of the corner of his eye. The blur barreled into him, and Ratkit hissed in both pain and anger. His paw came up, needle sharp claws meeting flesh. The cat holding him down hissed in pain.

Ratkit looked up with horror as he realized who he had just clawed. The deputy Bloodmoon stood over him fury in his eyes. The black tom let out a cry of pain as claws dug into his shoulders.

"I should just kill right now, but I won't. Not because I care for you, but because your mother made me promise not to. So consider yourself lucky little kit," Bloodmoon whispered. Ratkit gulped as Bloodmoon let him up. His anger flared up again as he saw contempt, and hatred in Bloodmoon's eyes. Ratkit noticed Snakekit looking at him with concern.

As he padded back over to his siblings, he could feel Bloodmoon's gaze following him. He looked over his shoulder and nearly stumbled. He turned his head around quickly and fearfully because in Bloodmoon's eyes was the look of murder.

"Are you okay," Glimmerkit asked worriedly. Ratkit nodded, and Glimmerkit sighed in relief. Snakekit looked at him quizzically.

"What?" Ratkit asked harshly. Snakekit looked away hurt. Ratkit cursed himself for being so harsh to his sister.

"Snakekit I'm sorry, what did you want to know?" Ratkit meowed. Snakekit through him a slight smile.

"I wanted to know why you attacked Flintclaw, and why you looked away from Bloodmoon," the brown she cat asked. Ratkit sighed.

"I tell you later. Now let's go see the elders," the black tom said. With that he led his sisters to the den that the two elders of DeathClan shared.

* * *

**So what did you think. Sorry if this chapter is short, but I wanted to get this out as soon as I could. So what do you think of Bloodmoon, and Flintclaw? Hate em, live em, or don't really care about em? Whose your favorite cat so far? Featherpelt, Ratkit, Snakekit, Hisskit, Glimmerkit, Bloodmoon, Flintclaw, or Bonestar? Well that's all for now, but I hope you will read and review. And I am still accepting OCs so feel free to send me some.**

**-Brightcloud0915**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone it's me and here is chapter two of Hatred. So enjoy**

**Glimmerkit: wait you forgot to do the disclaimer.**

**Oh yeah I did... Do you want to do it Glimmerkit**

**Glimmerkit: Yes! Okay Brightcloud0915 does not own Warriors Erin Hunter does, but she owns all the DeathClan cats.**

**Now on to chapter two.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Ratkit padded into the elders den. As his sisters filed in behind him, a black tom raised his head. Ratkit stopped in his tracks when the toms blazing green eyes landed on him.

"Don't worry about Deathclaw he won't hurt you," a black-and-white she-cat meowed. Ratkit looked over at the elder. She smiled, her green eyes shining with amusement.

"Don't you feel the same way about us as Bloodmoon, and Flintclaw?" Snakekit asked quietly. Deathclaw shook his head.

"StarClan no you kit. We're elders, we have better things to do than despise young kits," the tom said, "Now would you like to hear a story little ones?"

Glimmerkit nodded, and laid down getting herself comfortable. Ratkit shook his head as he looked at his sister, but he sat down next to her. Snakekit followed them, and sat down.

"Now are you ready?" Deathclaw asked, pausing as the three kits nodded their heads, "Okay then. Once long ago there were no clans. Rogues and loners formed groups, and fought for the land and prey. Then one day four kits were born. Two sisters and two brothers. The sisters were born into the loner's group. Their names were Dawn, and Life. The brothers were rogues. They were called Twilight and Death."

Deathclaw sighed and closed his eyes as he recalled the tale he had heard long ago. Cuffclaw looked at him and smiled.

"He always does this when he tells this story. I'll continue it for you. Now both the sisters were very beautiful. Dawn was a pretty golden she-cat with amber eyes, and Life was a pure white she cat. The two brothers were both very strong. Twilight was a broad shouldered gray tom with deep green eyes, while Death was as black as the night," Cuffclaw meowed, "But even with the birth of the four kits the rogues and loners still fought. Their ancestors watched over them in sadness and fear. Now it soon came to pass that Dawn and Life grew into beautiful young she-cats, and Twilight and Death grew into powerful young toms. The four cats met and fought one day, their yowls drew their families to them, and a great battle ensued."

Deathclaw suddenly snapped out of his reverie, and cut in, "Much blood was spilt that day, and even though it was not clan blood it was wrong for so much to be shed. Many cats lost their lives in that battle. A few cats remained, including the four kits. Besides them four cats from the rogues and four from the loners remained alive. Then starry cats came down from the sky. The twelve remaining cats were filled with fear. Then the starry cats spoke, 'Don't worry we are your family, and your friends. You must stop this unnecessary fighting. Dawn, Life, Twilight, and Death step forward. You all must find cat that are like you, and form groups with these cats.' So that is just what they did, and that young ones is how DeathClan, LifeClan, DawnClan, and TwilightClan were created."

Ratkit's eyes were wide, and they shone with excitement. Glimmerkit and Snakekit looked at the elders with wonder.

"Is this a true story?" Snakekit asked. Cuffclaw nodded.

"Oh yes little ones, this story was and is very real," the black-and-white she-cat purred. The three littermates looked at the elders with amazement. Snakekit suddenly fell into a deep thought, while Ratkit and Glimmerkit chatted with the elders.

Meanwhile

Hisskit limped after his mother, his wounds oozing blood. His body was screaming in pain. He tried to stifle a whimper, but was unsuccessful. His mother looked at him in concern.

"Are you okay Hisskit?" Featherpelt asked her son. He nodded, although tears threatened to slip free at any time. Once they reached the medicine den they padded inside.

"Oh Featherpelt what can I..." a small dark gray she cat stopped when she saw Hisskit, "Oh you poor thing, what happened?"

"Flintclaw attacked him," Featherpelt said, "Can you fix him up Deathwhisper?"

"Of course. Just wait right here while I get the necessary herbs and my apprentice," Deathwhisper meowed padding farther into the den. She soon came back. In her mouth she carried some marigold, and her right forepaw was off the ground because cobwebs were wrapped around it. Following her was a dark gray tom.

"Now just hold still little one this might sting a little," Deathwhisper said, motioning for her apprentice to come forward, "Now Coldpaw I want you to chew up the marigold, while I put a light layer of cobwebs on. This will help stop the bleeding..."

"Hisskit," the black tom supplied, "My name is Hisskit. And why aren't you like the others. I mean why don't you despise me?"

"Well Hisskit, that is because I am a medicine cat, and it is my duty to heal sick and injured cats. Are you nearly done Coldpaw?" Deathwhisper asked the dark gray tom. Coldpaw nodded and dribbled some of the juice onto Hisskit's wounds. Hisskit cried out as the juice stung the open cuts.

"I know it hurts Hisskit, but this will also help to stop the bleeding and it will also prevent and infection," Deathwhisper said, "Great job Coldpaw, now Hisskit I need you to keep still again and I will put another layer of cobwebs on. And you should probably stay in the nursery for awhile. I don't want you to open up your wounds again."

Hisskit sighed when he heard Deathwhisper say he had to stay in the nursery, and Coldpaw shot him a sympathetic look.

"Alright your good to go, but no play fighting until I say so... okay?" Deathwhisper meowed. Hisskit nodded, and followed his mother out of the den. Featherpelt looked over at her son and saw that he had his head cocked, thinking about something hard.

"What's up?" Featherpelt asked. Hisskit looked at his mother.

"Well I was just wondering how Flintclaw could hurt me, while Deathwhisper didn't. Why did he do that to me?" Hisskit asked, sorrow emanating from his voice. Featherpelt looked at her son, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She opened her mouth to answer, but was drowned out by a voice coming from the Bone Spire.

* * *

**Kind of a cliffhanger. Kudos to whoever can guess which cat interrupted Featherpelt. You all might be wondering who my favorite cat is in this story. Well I'm torn between Ratkit and Glimmerkit, and even slightly, don't hate me but I'm even slightly torn towards Bloodmoon. And it is not because I like him, but because I think developing his character is liberating in a way. And I am still accepting OCs so please send some in. **

**Everyone: Bye!**


End file.
